


Gorgeous

by Silco



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 好兆頭演員衍生 光彩年華AU間接暗示老蛇出場，所以我還是加了TAG





	1. 上

 

1

  
與Adam的交易無疑都是不划算的，Ginger想，至少表面上看來是如此。他起初賠了一千多鎊，還差點因此失去抱得美人歸的機會，但命運讓一切都反轉了。他將會擁有一個美好的家庭。總歸來說，一切都會是值得的，在Nina之前，錢財不過是身外之物。

他太專注於這個想法，以至於他忽略了許多跡象。太多了。直到婚後他獨自坐在起居室裡抽菸，往書房望過去，可以看到Nina襯著倫敦夜火的剪影。他忽然意識到，他們兩人之間的距離或許比當初相隔著一整個歐亞大陸要遙遠。此情此景，那與他相對無言的剪影與床頭的一紙相片又有什麼區別。

他太年輕太自負，沒有意識到回憶有時候只是被時間拋了光的銅器，算不上甚麼情比金堅。當她遠在天邊時，他想她像想念倫敦的通明夜晚，是日日夜夜伴在床頭的念想，在潮濕難耐悶熱中難以抓住的一絲清涼晚風。兒時的親睦罩上思鄉之情就能輕易迷惑了他的眼。但他不了解這些，就像他還不懂努力有時僅僅只是一份努力，對於一個心裡裝了人的女人，鮮花與華裳遠遠比不上帶著硝煙味的書信。他甚至按著Nina的一時興起刮去了鬍子，少了鬍子的他感覺曝露而脆弱，還不得不以化妝品去掩飾他唇邊的一小塊胎記。但Nina只是在自己的衣裳沾上散粉時對他皺眉，勉強掛起的唇彎帶著諷刺的弧度。一切徒勞無功。他像在水中撈月，撈起的只有白水而不帶任何光彩，丁點碎片不留。

而故鄉跟女人一樣使Ginger失望。在錫蘭，他是風流倜儻的英國紳士，在英國，他只是一個不夠優雅的暴發戶。人人看著他像看著錢袋走路，新結交的朋友亦如是。社交季的眼花撩亂容不下一個普通的存在，即使他開著最新的敞篷跑車，身著體面的衣飾，他看來仍不像是無憂無慮的上流階層年輕人，不荒唐，也不頹蕩。在國外待了好些年，他不知道厚重的大菸斗已然退了流行，時興的是優雅而細長的煙管。他看，他學，卻永遠跟不上被Mr.Chatterbox寫下的那些傢伙的腳步。

而他終歸對這一切厭煩了。

可他用英鎊換來的，除了Nina，還有手上的人脈。事情還不至於窮途末路。

 

當他終於可以在軍隊裡拓展進一步的事業版圖，賣出更多的東方茶葉和香料時，真正的戰爭打響了。德軍不斷推進的戰線開始敲打英國人的白日夢，廣播裡的戰爭聽起來太遙遠，他與其他人一樣，閉上眼睛，相信戰爭之火永遠不會度過英吉利海峽，相信他能靠這一把隔岸觀火賺得盆滿缽滿。

但當空襲的砲彈終於打到倫敦的屋頂，他還身在一個派對，周圍狂歡在延燒，可他卻不得不張開雙眼面對現實。他被徵召了。但在此同時，一封信被送到了他的家裡，Nina的手上。他帶著量裁好的軍裝回家，卻在同一天晚上把它們丟出窗外。家裡來了信讓他專心照顧生意，附上了不符合上戰場的醫生證明。

這下可好，他永遠沒辦法證明自己是個男人。

他很快失去了自己的生意，全面開打的戰爭讓他們的貨船都被徵收了，往返於英吉利海峽，載運補給或砲彈。年輕男人大白天走在大街上會被指指點點，這使他無法忍受，也讓他變得無法被忍受。他白天待在家裡喝酒，看著Nina幸福洋溢地顧著一天天隆起的腹部。懷孕的女人化成了蜜，連一張木著的臉龐都光彩照人，向著他，或她腦中是向著一個幻影。他只能麻木地點點頭，再灌下一杯威士忌。晚上他會到酒吧，為了收音機，家裡的那一台早已經為了生計變賣。也因為如此，他打聽來了一個機會。

 

「法國？你確定？」

Nina盯著他，用一種咬定他不是瘋了就是傻了的口氣問他。他也覺得傻。他向來並不特別喜歡法國，那詞聽在耳裡對他來說就太時髦。但這念頭一沾上便牢牢纏住他不放了，就像是被教唆的植物生了根便不能輕易拔地而起。

「我聽說了幾樁生意，在這裡和那裡很火熱。」

「從哪裡聽說？」

他也忘記了。發話人早已像滑過鴨羽的水花那般掉出他的腦袋，留下的只有絕妙主意跟篤定感。他只記得一張和善的臉龐，和諄諄善誘的語氣。還有一副墨鏡，他猜，他對這種新式的東西很不在行。他的耳裡或許還縈繞著嘶嘶聲，但他真的不記得了。

他聳了聳肩。然後飛速逃離了英國。

 

 

2

  
Ginger踏上岸的第一刻起就打定主意他不可能會喜歡法國。灰色的鱗狀雲蜷在天邊，港口的空氣黏黏膩膩，像渗了東西，不像倫敦港的悶或霧，這裡凝滯的是別的什麼東西。

或許是實體化了的硝煙味。

他提著皮箱走進旅店，打了電話找到他能在此時能找來的最好的熟人。

 

Miles Maitland出現的時間恰好掐在了飯點上。彼時他已經抽了半包菸，正一個人昏昏沉沉坐落在自己製造出的煙霧中。Miles大步走來，拉起了他。

「我相信你是Mr.LittleJohn。」

Ginger見過Miles，但眼前這個人與他記憶中的不大一樣。Miles從前是報上社交版的常客，身著奇裝異服。他印象最深的要屬一套華而不實的睡袍，披著一圈毛皮，頂著那種素色卻顯然精心挑過的尖頂帽，顯得他光彩照人。他就從沒想過一個人穿著睡衣，被打印在紙上還能夠如此…貴氣逼人。但Miles今天只穿著最簡單的淺灰色西裝，打著素色領帶，只有胸前口袋裡搭配的孔雀藍手帕露出了一點花紋。

「請叫我Ginger。」

落座以後，Miles熟練地點菜，遺憾地告訴他這店裡最好的就是這幾道了，還叫來了香檳，Ginger不禁懷疑他就只是來蹭飯的。

「Nina還好嗎？寶寶還好嗎？」

「一切都好。這裡，Nina的信，還有所有東西。」Ginger嘟囔著，想趕快進入正題，他拿出Nina讓他轉交的信，還把文件都攤到了桌上。Miles瞄了他一眼，似乎是在嫌他不夠優雅。但他總是如此，在商場上，優雅實在不是個優勢，快速而直接才是。

「但Adam⋯」

「Adam？」

「他沒有再跟你們聯絡了？」

「不，完全沒有他的消息。他拋下了Nina，可憐的女孩，但我相信他正英勇地在戰場上為我們保衛家園。」Ginger面不改色地撒了謊，因為他討厭提起那個毀了他的兇手。

「我相信Nina肯定為此很傷心。」Miles露出悲傷的神色，握住了他的手，「幸好有你照顧她，是吧？」

他恨透了這個，因為他恨Miles用一種楚楚可憐的眼神看著他，彷彿他是個可憐的對一切毫不知情的傻瓜。他是傻，假裝不知道Nina與她日漸隆起的肚子裏頭藏著的真相，還有那些字裡行間的暗通款曲，假裝他是正常的，而不是一個失了能的人，心底漸漸在腐朽，只能逃出倫敦的大霧到最靠近戰場的地方給自己一點真實感。

他從自己的思緒中掙脫出來，發現Miles仍抓著他不放。

他感覺到自己該說些甚麼，但他只是點點頭。

 

Ginger的生意很快就做得風生水起。儘管倒賣那些精緻玩意兒本來就是件容易的事，但有人脈這點確確實實地幫助了他。Miles認識的人多得超乎他想像。

隨之而來的派對和宴會是附加的好處，法國人似乎比英國人想像的很享受在戰火邊跳舞的樂趣，也歡迎任何人加入。

Ginger從未想過社交會是件愉快的事，但當他愈來愈常花時間與Miles待在一起，他發現，交朋友與受人喜愛似乎不費吹灰之力。Miles是個很好的陪伴，在這不熟悉的異鄉裡，他能崛起有大半都跟Miles拖不了干係。深入挖掘下去，Miles極富魅力，他說出口的俏皮話有大半都能使Ginger不由自主地彎起嘴角。

或許同伴是很重要的。

說Miles是同伴也不大準確，那感覺更像是旅伴。他們會坐同一台汽車到那個派對，一起去向主人致意，然後分開來同不一樣的人說話。Miles扎在女人堆裡，不像蜜蜂栽進花叢裡，更像回到蜂巢去，而他則與法國的新朋友討論一切，美酒、女人、異國奇聞，但他們不談戰爭。不。法國上流社會裝聾作啞的態勢比英國的更甚，而且更矯作，他意外地發現自己很欣賞這一點，這有助於他蒸蒸日上的生意。

偶爾，他和Miles會一起回去，再喝幾杯，拆開Nina的來信，Miles和他的末尾都會附上一貫的「Love, Nina」，但這兩個小小的單字看起來實在太蒼白無力，連a的尾巴都顯得縹緲不定。他會撇撇嘴，讓Miles饒有興致地看著他把信紙壓在酒杯下面寫回信。他有時甚至不知道該向妻子說些甚麼，只是想著她坐在寫字桌的身影，和她的肚子，感到心中的空洞正被敲出回音，然後Miles就會握住他的手，讓他把捏得死緊的筆給鬆開。

只是他注意到，Miles從來不寫信，只是把收到的都妥妥貼貼地放到壁爐上的信匣裡。

 

 

3

  
Ginger接到Nina生產電報的前一夜，他和Miles早早離開了一個乏味的派對，回到Miles的住處繼續小酌。

這是一個很晴朗的晚上，卻異常沈默。Ginger發現這種靜謐對自己很是受用。Miles坐在窗沿，舉杯向明月致意。他們都喝了很多，但Miles似乎喝得特別地急切，這並不像是他，所以Ginger接過了他的杯子，放到一邊。

「請再來一杯，我親愛的。」Miles對他微笑，雙頰酡紅，

「你喝得太多了，到了明天，連阿斯匹靈都救不了你。」

Miles對他揮出臂膀，甚至差點打掉了酒杯，Ginger猜他原本只是想擺擺手。

「你知道嗎，哦，不，你不認識他，但…但是！今天是Tiger的生日。」

「Tiger？」

「Tiger，就是Leboucher，那個有名的賽車手，我的甜心，你知道他嗎？」

當然了，全倫敦人都知道Miles Maltiland跟賽車手Leboucher之間那點破事兒。Ginger不只從報紙上讀到，他還從Nina嘴裡聽到，他倆曾經貨真價實，不是那些子虛烏有的Miles與好幾個士兵私通的口說無憑，而是罪證確鑿的，有書信，也有目擊者。而其中，Miles自己的出逃，就是最有力的證明。現在，Miles就連在變裝派對上都穿得很低調，只有身上零星的配件能找得出以前的影子。  
但Ginger自己平常不會去想這些，他甚至認為在一個朋友面前還想這些近乎無禮了，所以他只是點了點頭，Miles滿意地笑了。

「我仍會收到他的信，可現在我從來不回。」

Ginger可以了解那種感覺，就像心臟被掏空，而你再也無法被拼湊成完整的一塊。更糟的是，那空洞就如同流沙，讓你愈沈愈深，無法自救也無法發出呼救，因為沈默也是讓你不會被這種痛苦給掩埋的方法之一。但他沒辦法對此做出回應，他只是安靜地握住了Miles的手。

「他說他很抱歉，每一封信都這麼說，但是⋯」

Miles咧嘴笑了，可是有什麼開始積聚在他的眼中，而Ginger只能看著。Miles的眼眶開始變紅，那紅一下子蔓延到了額角，終於逼使眼淚如碎鑽傾倒般洶湧而下。Ginger感覺自己被釘在原地，他從來無法想像他會在除了Nina以外的人面前感覺到如此無力。但Miles是特別的，他意識到，僅僅是因為Miles是自己所遇到的人中，數一數二溫柔而堅強的。Ginger見過很多Miles嘲弄或諷刺人的場景，可那些只是無傷大雅的玩笑。在某些特別的時刻，Miles只會握住他的手，像一個錨，讓他不再向下掉，就像他現在抓住了Miles的。

「我一直試圖不要想起這些事來，但今夜實在太⋯太折磨人了！」Miles抬頭想把眼淚收住，他放開了Ginger的手，擦去頰邊的淚痕，嘴角的弧度顫抖著。他試圖掩飾的姿態失敗得很徹底，Ginger忍不住伸手摟住了他。

「對不起⋯」

Ginger想斥責對方，說甚麼傻話呢，道歉甚麼呢，但他只是沉默地摟著Miles，為自己倒了一杯又一杯酒，假裝他肩頭的水漬並沒有在擴散，終於他懷裡劇烈的抖動趨於平靜。

「這一切不是你的錯，你知道的。」

「我知道，只是這一切讓我看起來很可笑。」

Miles別過頭去，走回窗邊拿回他的酒杯。他似乎為自己的失態感到難堪，即使他臉上淚痕縱錯，他仍然挺起了胸膛，開始整理亂掉的衣領。Ginger看著他，恍惚間彷彿看到了Nina，即使遠在天邊卻仍舊糾纏不休的一個剪影。

「這並不可笑，」Ginger喃喃地說，「你只是把心給錯了人。你知道的，像我一樣。」

Miles驚訝地回頭，而周圍一切開始搖晃，他把自己摔進了沙發中。

「我知道，親愛的。」

現在是Miles抱著他了，把他深深地埋進了自己的胸膛中。

「我以為奉獻一切就是她想要的⋯但並不是。」

「不，他們只想要更多更多。」

「對⋯」

Ginger聽到自己的聲音破碎成哭腔，Miles的手臂鬆開了他，然後撥開了他的瀏海，在他的額頭上落下一個濕漉漉的安慰吻。

「你知道的，這不是你的錯，親愛的。」

Miles對他微笑，眯起的眼睛是他無法說清的顏色，綠和灰，被酒精攏成了一團曖昧。那一團曖昧擠出了餘下的淚水，像雨滴一樣落到了他的臉上。他忍不住迎了上去，親吻這個天使。

他從沒想過這一切會是自己開始的。


	2. 下

4

Miles的美與Nina不同，Ginger清楚地意識到這一點。Nina的美纖弱易折，卻又顯得凌厲。她的下顎是鋒利的，好像總能把他刺得頭破血流。但Miles擁有的只是柔軟。白而柔軟。撥開他須得小心翼翼，一用力就會留下挫傷的印子，可是那些粉紅的印子又會使Miles呼出慾望的吐息。他們一邊親吻一邊掙扎著，領結和束縛紛紛落地。他的手抖了一抖，他在Miles那白皙的身軀上看到了金色的環。

Miles看到他的表情，便笑了出來，撐起身子去拉他的手指，讓他伸手拉了拉那個環。

「這是一個裝飾。你知道，現在我不能把它戴在耳朵上了。」Miles告訴他，好像覺得這樣就可以解釋一切。Ginger深吸了一口氣，然後伸出舌頭去舔裝載著那個環的朱點，讓Miles的手插入他的頭髮中低低嘆息，就正好打在他的頭頂上。冰涼和火熱交錯，他突然就覺得裝飾這個理由足夠充分了。

Ginger放開了那一點，一路從Miles的腹部輕啄至肩膀，再撫過對方圓潤的肩頭臂膀直至下腹，Miles的身軀彷彿凝固了的奶酪，帶著鹹味卻又甜美。

他把嘴唇貼上對方圓潤的耳垂，像要剝奪了對方的聽覺那樣親吻著那耳廓，舌頭戳刺著，躁得Miles後縮到沙發墊子裡。可惜那裏沒有多少空間讓Miles躲藏，他只能擺過頭來讓自己的嘴唇取代受到蹂躪的耳朵。

在他們的雙唇纏綿之際，Ginger能感受到Miles的手滑過自己的背，畫著圈點燃了新的戰場。Miles的手停留在他細窄的腰上，彷彿在惦量這腰背的分量，然後就解開了他的皮帶，鬆開了他的褲頭。他已經硬了，很顯然地（ **obviously** ），Miles也注意到了。他可以感覺到Miles的手指就在那裏徘徊。他情不自禁地嚥了嚥口水，他的注意力已逐漸從這個美好的吻中離去了。。

Miles的手指慢條斯理地想掏出他的陰莖，彷彿在吃力地抽出一本厚重的書，他的手也向下了，把自己的褲頭給下拉。他總是很樂於助人。Miles終於握住了他的性器，開始上下套弄。他不禁嘆息著，從他們永不歇止的吻裡抽開身，望進Miles的眼睛中，那裡還是一團朦朧，卻被他看出了一絲狡詐的光芒。他不甘示弱地也拉扯開了Miles的褲子，Miles的陰莖跳了出來，他忍不住微笑，然後也握住了Miles的，Miles只是隨著他手指的節奏低低地喘息著。當他的手滑得幾乎要握不住時，Miles也放開了他的，把自己的褲子給褪了下來。

Ginger十分著迷地看著Miles的動作，Miles藏在衣服底下的皮膚都十分蒼白，卻很惹人憐愛。他握住對方的大腿，手指擦過那生嫩得能出水桃子般的臀部時，Miles發出一聲真正的呻吟。而他把那呻吟吞入口中，連同對方軟嫩的舌頭一起。

Ginger是沒有跟男人做過愛，但他想那些他聽過的傳聞跟Miles的動作都已經暗示得足夠明白。他摸索著往Miles圓潤的臀部之間的縫隙裡去，以為那裡能夠直接容納自己的手指，卻冷不丁被Miles咬了一口。

「我以為你已經做過很多次了。」Ginger在自己的嘴裡嚐到血味，他的聲音帶著一絲他自己都沒想到會出現的指責，句末則被愧意淹沒。他還沒做好準備就讓這句話溜出了嘴。他收住了自己的手指，抬起頭望向Miles。

「It hurts every time.」Miles連眉頭都沒有皺，他張開了雙腿，讓Ginger看著他的指頭一路向下，滑過柱身頂端，沾著前液的手指沿著會陰滑到了被強迫露出的穴口。他低低抽泣著卻堅定地伸了進去，開拓著自己。他把蓬鬆的頭顱埋進了Ginger的肩胛中，恰到好處地卡著，Ginger親吻上那白皙的脖頸，輪流用牙齒和舌頭去標記他，收穫更多的啜泣。

Ginger忍不住傾身去親吻他的眼角，嘗到星星點點的淚水，Miles在這間隙抬頭去吻他，拉著他讓他把身軀的陰影完全覆上了自己的。

漸漸地，Miles的抽泣轉成了呻吟，他握住Ginger的手腕，帶著他進入自己。他逐漸厚重的鼻息就噴在Ginger的鼻息之中，混成了一團熱氣把他倆的臉都烘成燙手的暖爐。

Ginger在進入的那一剎那也把後穴給收緊了，像是也正被人侵入似的。Miles漂亮的陰莖打在他腹上，像要入侵他體內似地在上頭彈跳著。Miles的後穴遠比他想像中的要熱得多，他像把自己埋進了一團火球之中，但這火球又溫柔似水，確實卻堅定地將他包裹。當他完全地進入了Miles，他幾乎失去思考能力，讓Miles趁機把他拉進一個吻之中。Miles毫無保留地親吻他，大張雙腿接納著他，緊緊擁抱他。他似乎快溺死於這樣的親密之中，昏沉卻又無比清醒，意識到這甚至不是一次酒後亂性。

對待女士尚需小心謹慎，她們的腰肢纖細而不經一握。可是對待Miles，Ginger只需要將手掌卡進對方柔韌的腰窩，擺動自己的臀部，就能奏出美妙的樂音。Miles圈上他的膀子是柔軟的，環著他腰際的腿也是軟的，柔若無骨，讓他覺得自己操進了一團棉花裡。揉捏擠壓，全部都在他的一念之間。他把自己的臉埋進了Miles胸前，腰上的動作卻不停，對方的叫聲最後甚至帶上了哭腔。

他慢下來查看Miles，而Miles也在這時候張開了眼睛看他。這不是他們今夜第一次對視，可是這一次，他們停止在對方眼裡尋找別的影子。因為他們看到了自己的身影就倒映在對方的瞳孔之中，發出熱切的光芒。

Ginger忍不住向下尋找Miles的嘴唇，一如Miles正仰起自己的頭顱尋覓著他的。他們唇瓣相接，融化了今夜所有感受到的失望與心傷，促成了一個簡單卻富有愛意的吻。

5

「你看起來真像個天使。」Ginger抵著Miles的額角對他輕聲地說。

在一場酣暢淋漓的性愛以後，他們沖了個澡，躺在Miles的床上。Ginger的手慵懶地爬梳過Miles的頭髮，試圖讓對方的雙眼都露出來望著他。Miles的瀏海太長了，他想。

Miles笑了出來，他趴到Ginger胸前「你心目中的天使就長這樣嗎？」

「現在就是你這個樣子的。」Ginger回道，他總忍不住要拿自己的嘴去蹭過Miles光裸的肌膚。與那溫暖相觸的感覺很好，但他極力克制著，在這種事情上，他的鬍子總是不怎麼討人喜歡。他伸手摸了摸它們，思索著要不要再次擺脫掉這惱人的東西。

Ginger不由自主地在自己的胎記上停留得過久了，而Miles似乎是立刻就注意到了這一點，他把自己撐了起來，盯著Ginger不放。

「那是甚麼？」

「這⋯是胎記。」Ginger乾脆地承認道，「我挺討厭它的，小時候總是會有人覺得這是你的嘴沒擦乾淨。」

「所以你才留了鬍子。」

「我也不特別喜歡鬍子，但比起胎記，我選鬍子。告訴我⋯你討厭鬍子嗎？」

「完全不。但你知道嗎，我親愛的？」Miles對他甜蜜地微笑，「胎記又叫天使吻過的痕跡。」

「所以你在天堂的時候就吻過我了。」一陣暖流沖刷過Ginger的心口，他發現自己忍不住也露出微笑。他轉過頭去，讓Mile親吻他留下的專屬天使印記，然後Miles的唇再次移到了他的嘴上，他們四肢交纏，再次構成了一個親密無間的姿勢。他從來沒有被這樣包容的愛意給淹沒過，脆弱或愚蠢，都能被Miles所接受，所以他放手任由自己在這樣的愛之中沉浮，因為這次他知道Miles不會讓他受到傷害。Miles就是他在這海中的港灣。

6

Tommy出生了，而Ginger因此有了一些想法。儘管這念頭很快就成形了，但要對Miles提出還是花了Ginger不短的時間做準備。

「⋯我是說，難道你都不會想回去，在麗茲，或隨便哪個知道我們口味的飯店吃飯，還有那些派對後的消遣，到Runcible家（註：Agatha的姓氏），或⋯」

他們正在Ginger的住處吃晚飯，自從那一夜過後，他們就甚少再去參加派對。再說，派對愈來愈少了，情勢愈加緊張。他們連家門都很少踏出，最多去公園裡餵餵鴨子，在細雨紛飛時坐在咖啡館裡喝滲了白蘭地的咖啡。閉門不出也是有許多消遣可做，辦在家裡的小小舞會和雞尾酒會，讓Miles重拾打扮的慾望。Ginger第一次知道男人可以有那麼多種裝扮，還有配套的裝飾品和各色彩妝，要知道，有些顏色連在女人身上出現都會顯得驚世駭俗，但Miles總是能駕馭它們。

「這裡的食物比倫敦的好，或許連小酒館都勝過麗茲，這你必須承認。」Miles微笑道，只是飯後的幾杯紅酒而已，他的臉就已經泛上紅暈。在Ginger看來，真是美極了，這是個非常危險的想法，他提醒自己，現在不過是晚飯時間。

「況且我也早就戒了嗅鹽，親愛的Agatha就是為此住進了醫院。」

「是的，當然了。但人們，還有我們的語言，聽著，我或許能想點辦法，我可以在市中心租另一間公寓⋯」

「你真是太好了。」Miles打斷他，放下酒杯，坐到他身邊，「我知道你想說什麼，謝謝你，親愛的。」

「既然如此⋯」

「但我現在還不能回去。」

「為什麼？」Ginger是真的不明白，但他隨即噤了聲，Miles吻住了他的嘴。

「跟這個有關？」

「是的。也跟我的父母有關。」Miles憂傷地微笑。老天，他從沒想過這事。現在是戰爭期間，不該會有人把注意力放到這種事情上的，但事實上，Miles來自非常有名的家族，無論是在甚麼非常時期，都會有人盯著他們的。他撫上Miles的臉，任由對方像貓一樣蹭著自己的掌心。他又想了好些話，但都沒能出口。

「但我覺得或許你該回去。」

Ginger皺起眉頭，「為什麼？」

「你的兒子出生了，而Nina該有人陪在她身邊，陪她一起照顧小Tommy。」Miles理所當然地說。

Ginger感到十分地憤怒，同時迷惑不解。他想對Miles說的是，但我想留下來陪著你，或是，我想Nina自己可以過得很好，她唯一需要的就是她兒子的教父，更何況有那些寄回去的錢。最後他說：「我在這裡還有生意要顧。」

「這是個很好解決的問題，我們可以合作，就像現在這樣。」Miles溫柔地說，握住他的手。

「不了，我可以找別人。」

他們不歡而散。不快的主要是Ginger，而走的是Miles。後者坐在車上對前者說，親愛的，請寫信給我。

這是Ginger第一次，在法國，發現自己又有了一種喘不過氣的感覺。

 

 

7

Ginger以為回到英國可以讓事情變得簡單點，但事實遠遠不像他所想的那樣。像命運開的玩笑，要他跟Miles從此不復相見，他才剛踏上母國的土地，戰爭情勢就變得一發不可收拾。他在法國的聯絡人很快就失蹤了，生意也毫無懸念地失敗，彷彿回到英國就是他跌進谷底的所需要的那根稻草。

他等了好幾天，才等到Miles的電報被送到他們家裡，告知他跟Nina他在法國的新地址。那是一個遠離主戰場的鄉村地區，但除此之外就一無所有。Nina急匆匆地寫了好多信過去，都石沉大海。在Nina睡去的深夜裡，Ginger也寫信。他寫所有事情，他跟Nina，他跟Tommy，他也寫Maitland夫人的事情，還寫了他有多想他。他寫信就像寫日記一樣，絕望地把一切都寫進信裡，甚至不願去想這封信被攔截下來會有甚麼下場，然後指望著貼在信封上的小小郵票可以乘載他所有的思念，在越過海峽以後還保有他握緊了信紙時所留下的溫度。

Miles從來不回信。

但Ginger從此沒有停止寫過信。

 

他們在倫敦的生活變得異常地艱難，即使有著不少積蓄，通膨還是壓垮了他們。Ginger的商業技能在這時期毫無用武之地，他曾經嘗試過民生用品的生意，但皆以失敗告終。他們從五百鎊的房子搬了出去，換成了一個月只要幾百先令的公寓住著。Ginger對此倒還湊合，但Nina是他用支票換得的嬌花，對此意見可大了。他們多了許多無緣無故的爭吵，最後總以Nina抱著Tommy躲進房間作為結尾。Ginger最恨她這樣。但Nina是一個再堅強不過的女人，在這樣的環境下還能用愛沐浴他們（名義上）的兒子，所以他忍她，讓她，即使一切她發起的爭吵在Ginger看來都荒唐透頂。Nina是他所做出的選擇，所以這一切都是他應得的，諸如此類的想法總是繞著他不停地轉。他還因此染上了喝酒才能入睡的惡習。

 

_⋯_ _我最近找到了一些生意，以前在法國接頭的那傢伙逃過來了，但他還留著一些門路。如果不這麼做的話，再這樣下去，_ _Nina_ _就得出去工作了。但或許那會是好事，因為我們相處的時間就能少一點，_ _Tommy_ _和我也能多一點清淨。日子還是和以前我在英國一樣過得並不好，一點都不。但往好處想，戰爭很快就要結束了，希望到時候你就能回到英國來。我很想你，我的天使。_

 

某一天，Ginger在報紙上看到一則小小的報導，說Maitland夫人去世了，而兒子仍不知所蹤。戰爭結束了。而他自己在交易現場被抓個正著。

當他麻木地坐在沙發裡，試圖用酒精把自己淹死的時候，Miles又寄來了新的地址，一個在美國的地址。

然後第一次，他收到了貨真價實的Miles的來信，絮絮叨叨著美國的事。他拿著波本對著燈光一遍遍展開那一封信，信紙邊緣早已軟塌得不成樣子，還浸滿了海鹽的味道，可是他也同樣從字裡行間嗅到了一股自由的氣息。離大英帝國有一整片海洋那麼遠的新生國度，還未被任何戰火蹂躪，還生機蓬勃。

這裡到處都是新奇的東西，Miles說，而且很寬廣，不像倫敦那樣又擠又窄。天氣也好，乾得多，只有食物不好。我多想我們在法國品嚐到的那些食物啊，他說，在雨中散步多麼美啊，還有暖呼呼的咖啡，這是在法國才能做到的事。但這裡也有這裡才做得到的事。

最後他說，我很想你，帶著我的吻痕的天使。天使的最後一個l很俗氣地勾了起來，漂亮的兩個頂峰，結束於一個尖尖的水滴。一個愛心。然後Miles附上了一個帶口紅的ヽ濕漉漉的ヽ力透紙背的濕吻。

Ginger看著那個吻，想起了他們所擁有過的所有親吻。他渴望著，猶疑著。但他最終選擇還是把信折好了，收入貼著胸口的內袋中，讓Miles賦予的溫度在他胸膛前燃燒著。

 

 

8

「⋯如果我有足夠的現金的話，我就可以到愛爾蘭，或者美國去，你知道的，那裏的人比較喜歡我這樣子的人。」

Ginger聽到自己對Adam這麼說，而Adam終於轉過身來，拉起了他的皮箱。

「你需要多少錢？」

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來覬覦著辛老師的美貌，想搞一個異男忘PWP。  
> 但想想電影裡他們倆都太可憐了，該有一個互相治癒的結局，謝謝看到這裡的你


End file.
